


Cathodoluminescence

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: out of the corner of your eye [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Consentacles, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I repeat:, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, squid!demon Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: "I think I want to try tonight, if it's all right with you, my love?"Yuuri blinked, thrown off by the non-sequitur even before he hung up Makka's leash, before the the words registered and he smiled softly; oh so softly. Viktor's reluctance and uncertainty was visible, and Yuuri loved him all the more for it. "Yes."--A Yuri on Ice AU in which everything is 95% the same, only Yuuri is a squid demon by happenstance





	Cathodoluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back to the newest part of Ootcoye (that sound like an enemy from Zelda, ha!), in which there's love and smut and first times for everything. This is for the writing-chat of the 18+!!! on Ice discord server, who enabled this to happen.
> 
> There was supposed to be Georgi happening first, but the smut won

 

"I think I want to try tonight, if it's all right with you, my love?"

 

Yuuri blinked, thrown off by the non-sequitur even before he hung up Makka's leash, before the the words registered and he smiled softly; oh so softly. Viktor's reluctance and uncertainty was visible, and Yuuri loved him all the more for it. "Yes."

 

Here's the thing: Viktor and Yuuri have had sex before, and had it quite regularly. They've experimented around quite a bit (as the first half of the Rostelecom Cup could verify, or their stuff in the drawer) and neither Viktor nor Yuuri were particularly shy if it came to kinks (Yuuri owned a nice pair of heels and Viktor had a collar to call his own), but this was a particular topic they had avoided until now:

 

Yuuri had explained to Viktor (blushing, stuttering) that amongst their many uses, the tentacles were, in fact, suited for sexual intercourse -- when aroused, they could secret and coat themselves in slick fluids. "Only the main tentacles though, and I can control it; they're also able to produce acid and bitter-tasting coating if I'm in danger."

 

Viktor had nodded, told him that he loved him, but he wasn't yet ready to fuck some tentacles. "Or be fucked by them, I don't really have a preference."

 

Yuuri had respected it, understood it, and then let the topic fall away into obscurity.

 

Until now, apparently.

 

It was with that soft request in mind that Yuuri made his way into their bedroom in their apartment in St. Petersburg, letting Viktor take care of dinner preparations -- they were having something hearty and Italian tonight, allowing themselves to go lax on their diet now that the season's finally over. Yuuri took one look at the bed, and at the Egyptian silk bedsheets and pillows, and walked to the drawer, searching for more appropriate bedding.

 

After he'd finished changing the bed, with a short glance at the clock, Yuuri decided to shower quickly, before he padded into the living room, intent on helping Viktor set the table if it wasn't already. "How is dinner looking, Vitya?"

 

Viktor was sprawled out on the floor, laughing as Makkachin used him as her personal bed, hands curling through her fur as he tried to pry her off. His expression was light with happiness, blue eyes shining, and Yuuri didn't even fight his own smile as they continued to wrestle on the floor.

 

God, he loved this man. With all his heart and soul.

 

Finally taking mercy on her owner, the poodle huffed once before standing up and stretching, padding over to her basket and promptly laying down again.

 

Viktor was still on the ground, arms propped up on his sides as he'd watched Makkachin go, a grin lighting up his whole face. Yuuri grinned as well, stepping up to his head and leaning over. "Hey."

 

Viktor tilted his head back and let it rest against Yuuri's leg, eyes and grin softening into something warm as he caught sight of his fiancé. "Hey yourself. Dinner's ready."

 

The younger man chuckled lightly and stepped around the downed Russian, offering his hand to Viktor, who took it and heaved himself up with ease. The perks of being a professional athlete. "We should hurry, before it gets cold, _solnyshko."_ Softly entwining their hands, Viktor directed them over to the set table, and Yuuri had to bite back a laugh.

 

"You're going all out tonight, huh?"

 

The table was set with candles and wine, not entirely looking out of place in a movie, but Viktor shrugged, his nose dusting that lovely shade of pink Yuuri adored so much. "I like pampering you, love."

 

"I know."

 

They sat down and ate, talking about nothing specific and simply enjoying each other's company, finishing their food on a story about the triplets' latest antics and laughing. When it was time to put the dishes away and clean the table, Yuuri put a hand over Viktor's. "I'll take care of it, Vitya; go and get ready for me."

 

He could see the effect his words had on the Russian, the slight shudder and tremble that passed through his frame. Yuuri petted the hand reassuringly, his voice dropping lower. "It's my turn to take care of you now."

 

Viktor nodded, smiling at him, and disappeared into the bedroom. Yuuri hummed to himself. He took his time cleaning, putting everything but their wine glasses into the dishwasher; they broke apart incredibly easy and incredibly fast, and Yuuri wasn't in the mood of cutting himself again -- the last time, he'd had a pink polka-dotted band-aid around the tip of one of his tentacles, and it had looked as ridiculous as it sounded now. Cleaning them deftly, Yuuri put them away, drying his hands while his gaze swept over the kitchen one last time: it wasn't spotless, but it would do for now. Smiling giddily, Yuuri walked back to their bedroom, intent on making his fiancé feel _so good._

 

* * *

 

Viktor was waiting for Yuuri on the bed, his hair still damp from the shower he had taken. Something momentous was about to happen, the anticipation making him shiver, the hairs on his arms and at the nape of his neck standing on edge.

 

Viktor wasn't sure if he really was ready for this, but -- he _wanted_ it so badly; wanted to know the pleasure Yuuri had promised him, wanted this other connection with Yuuri, wanted to overcome his fears.

 

The thought was scary, no matter how much he'd tried to convince himself that it wasn't -- especially knowing how strong Yuuri and those tentacles were; one wrong move and Viktor could easily end up with bruises and broken bones. He took in a deep breath and shuddered, adjusted his body on the fluffy pillows so that he was leaning against them in a comfortable position, legs splayed invitingly and dick twitching.

 

He'd fingered himself open in the shower earlier, the anticipation overwhelming his reluctance after all, and Viktor even felt good enough to insert a small plug -- not one of his larger ones; a black silicone one that he liked to use if he wanted to feel the stretch. The slight burn when Yuuri would enter him after a whole morning practice with the plug snug against his insides, not even waiting until they got home because both were too wound up in pleasure, when both would groan in appreciation and Viktor would hiss until he bottomed out, and then Yuuri would fuck into him with vigor and--

 

Viktor whimpered and closed his eyes at the memory, deciding then and there that they would definitely repeat their improptu-fuck in the rink shower stall. Preferably soon. His hand ghosted over his dick, only the knowledge of Yuuri seeing him like this keeping him from touching himself.

 

And seeing him Yuuri did -- there was a sharp intake of breath from the direction of the door, and Viktor opened his eyes again to find Yuuri's own roaming appreciatively over his body. Viktor whimpered again, blush spreading across his chest at the hungry gaze. Yuuri licked his lips.

 

"Hello, beautiful."

 

Viktor watched with envy as Yuuri shrugged out of his clothes in record time, usually enjoying doing that activity immensely -- it was clear that Yuuri had planned something else for their evening though, and his tentacles shifted into reality, all ten of them. They pulsed in a dull red, dark and enticing, and Viktor was reminded of the Eros costume then; because the way they curled around Yuuri's form was pure sensuality, over his back and chest and arms and legs, one winding around Yuuri's own stiffening cock, Yuuri's eyes glowing in the dim light of the room. It was erotic. Pure lust. Powerful.

 

_Predatory._

 

Viktor whimpered again, this time for an entirely different reason, his limbs locking up and body freezing.

 

This was not going according to plan. At all.

 

Yuuri noticed his discomfort immediately and let his posture drop, the limbs pulsing in a staccato of red-red-blue as he walked over to Viktor and sat on the side of the bed, expression open and honest and vulnerable.

 

"Hey-" His hand found Viktor's knee and he squeezed it lightly. "Hey, it's okay, Vitya. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

 

Viktor nodded; he knew that, obviously. His instincts were simply disobeying him. Yuuri continued his petting, his hand moving from Viktor's knee to his cheek and the Russian leaned into it, glad for the grounding contact. Yuuri frowned slightly.

 

"What's your color, love?"

 

"...yellow."

 

He nodded. "Do you want to continue, or…"

 

Viktor took a deep breath and forced his limbs to to go lax. "Yes, please. I'm alright now." He was not in danger, because this was _Yuuri._ His Yuuri. Yuuri nodded again, shifting on the bed slightly. "Do you want to know what I'll be doing with my tentacles or would you rather be surprised? What makes you feel safer?"

 

Viktor wet his lips, thinking the question over. He glanced at Yuuri's worried expression, at their naked bodies, lit up by the glow of the limbs, at the _limbs_ wriggling around and about. Glanced back to his fiancé's face. Viktor smiled. He leaned forward, just enough to give Yuuri a peck on the lips. "I'll be good if you simply tell me as you go along."

 

Yuuri smiled, fond and lovely. "If you say so, Vityenka. Then I'm going to touch you now."

 

And then one of the limbs crept to Viktor's face and waved, and Viktor had to snort as it went to pat his cheek. Another joined it, this one brushing through his hair. A third one wound around his hand and a fourth and fifth around his ankles, rippling over his skin in a soft caress. Yuuri's hand was still cupping his cheek, and his thumb brushed over Viktor's lower lip, and the Russian relaxed completely, sinking back into the pillows surrounded by a harness of _Yuuri._

 

_Oh, and if that isn't an idea for later,_ Viktor mused.

 

Yuuri was gentle in his exploration, brushed a finger over Viktor's nipples before the tentacles replaced it, and Viktor closed his eyes in pleasure, trusting Yuuri implicitly. He was rewarded with a soft kiss and a laugh; a sweet murmur of _"Vityenka… so beautiful,"_ as Yuuri's soft exploration continued further south, the tentacles winding around his torso and hips, curling and suckling at his skin. Viktor hissed in pleasure as the two exploring his chest tugged at his nipples, his whole body erupting in goosebumps at the alien feeling.

 

"You're doing so great, Vitya. I'm so proud of you. So soft and pliant under me." Yuuri's voice had turned husky, and Viktor felt him shift on the bed, felt the mattress sag deeper on one side; he must've shifted positions, then. And then there was a hand travelling up an invisible line from his collarbone to his nose, and before Viktor could moan at the touch, kisses followed it, trailing along the path. Viktor giggled at the feeling, the ridiculousness of what they were doing dispelling the last of his worries, and then Yuuri kissed him on the lips, openmouthed and laughing as well, and Viktor opened his eyes because he had to blink away tears.

 

The two tentacles that were still immersed in petting his face wiped them away, resting on his cheeks, and Yuuri and Viktor took a moment for themselves to simply stare into each other's eyes, smiling.

 

"Thank you, Yuuri." He'd needed that. Yuuri's smile turned soft, knowing. One of the limbs tugged at Viktor's hand.

 

"Color, Vitya? Are you still good to go?"

 

"Green," he answered, truthfully. Yuuri's hand trailed down Viktor's body, ghosting over his twitching cock. It had been coaxed back to life during their soft exploration, and the spike that shot through Viktor's spine now was not one of terror but arousal as they looked at it. He licked his lips. "Very, very green."

 

Yuuri laughed and gave Viktor a tug with his hand before he crawled lower, kneeling between Viktor's spread legs. He bent forward to kiss the tip of his cock, and Viktor's eyes blew wide as Yuuri glanced at him through his lashes, mouth curling into a smirk. He pumped Viktor once, twice, before he took his hand away. Viktor hissed at the loss of contact, bucking his hips and jostling the plug. Two of Yuuri's tentacles wound around his hips and held him down as a third one carefully wound around his length, the suckers almost nibbling at his skin. And then it _moved._

 

Viktor whined at the stimulation, fingers fisting the duvet as it became very apparent that Yuuri knew what he was doing; how to move _just so_ to drive Viktor mad in almost no time at all, the added dexterity of the tentacle only helping. It had wound around his cock completely, the tip teasing at his head. "Yuuri- Yuuri- _ah!_ This feels incredible-! _"_

 

Yuuri almost purred. "I'm glad it does. Would you like more, Vitya?"

 

Viktor groaned; he couldn't tear his gaze away even if he'd wanted to. One of the tentacles not currently wrecking him had wound around Yuuri's own hard cock, pumping at it with his hand in tandem, and Viktor was as mesmerized by the sight of it as by his own cock currently leaking precome from the attention. " _Yes,"_ he breathed. Whatever Yuuri would give him.

 

Yuuri's unoccupied hand -- the one he'd been resting on Viktor's knee, drawing circles on it -- brushed against his balls and then went lower, tapping the base of Viktor's plug with enough force to have it brush against Viktor's prostate. Viktor writhed. One of the tentacles with the clubs dislodged itself from Viktor's torso, leaving an angry red mark behind as Yuuri took the edge of the plug in hand. "So wonderful," he said, "did you prepare yourself for me, Vityenka?"

 

Viktor nodded, grunting, speaking up a second later as one of the limbs tapped at his lips. "Only for you, _solnishko._ I, _hah,_ wanted to surprise you."

 

Warmth laced through Yuuri's voice. "And such a beautiful surprise. I'll be taking it out now, yes?"

 

"Oh god, _nng-_ yes _please."_

 

Yuuri smiled and eased the plug out carefully, and Viktor shuddered at the sudden empty feeling as his muscles tried to clench around nothing. The tentacle with the club wound around itself once before touching Viktor's entrance, cold and slick against his skin. The Russian took a deep breath, eyes still transfixed on the limb as it carefully prodded him, pleasantly stretched from the silicone plug, and then the very tip of it pushed inside.

 

Viktor groaned, belatedly registering that Yuuri had done so as well -- the tentacle kept slowly entering him until more and more of the club disappeared inside of him. It was driving Viktor crazy; the suckers made for an uneven surface, and he could feel them nipping softly at his insides. The limb continued until it brushed against his prostate and Viktor canted his hips again, tension building -- and then every single one that was touching him squeezed and stopped, including the one on his dick.

 

Viktor hissed in something that was probably pleasure, any remaining thoughts in his head turning to mush as they waited for the tension to ebb away, and then he whined. "R-really, _solnishko?_ Why?"

 

In response, Yuuri curled the limb inside Viktor and it pressed deliciously against his prostate. "It's not like we're going to last much longer, Vityenka. Be patient."

 

Viktor squirmed in smug satisfaction at the _we,_ Yuuri's legendary stamina for once seemingly gone. He glanced back to their erections straining against each other and another thought occurred to him -- "Can I- _nnh-_ hands?"

 

Yuuri blinked, surprised. "Are you sure, Vitya? Won't it be too much?"

 

He was positive, yes, which is why Viktor pulled Yuuri to him, his hand joining Yuuri's and the mass of tentacles, their cocks rubbing against each other. They both groaned, Yuuri resuming pumping in-and-out of Viktor in what the Russian assumed was no small feat of concentration, and he helped along as best as he could, stroking them and locating the other clubbed tentacle and giving it a... handjob.

 

Well, he was massaging the club in that particular way he knew Yuuri liked, so that had to count as something. Yuuri almost drowned him in praises and Viktor encouraged it, thumbing at the head of his fiancé's cock while he ground down on the tentacle, their lips meeting in a heated crash of tongue and teeth.

 

Viktor loved it. Loved this man, really.

 

He could feel his orgasm building again and he urged Yuuri on with a bite to his bottom lip. The Japanese responded to it with enthusiasm, the tentacle inside Viktor suddenly pushing in deeper, into parts inside of him Viktor didn't know could be reached, and after a few more times of that Viktor came with a muffled shout, his climax longer than usual as Yuuri fucked him through it.

 

He shuddered, eyeing Yuuri with shaky breaths; Viktor's hands had stopped their ministrations, but Yuuri seemed to have gladly continued where they left off -- he wasn't that far off either, it seemed, because the tentacles squeezed and curled before Yuuri came with one last stroke to himself, and Viktor felt something spilling over and inside of himself, and he could feel it trickling past the tentacle and out of his ass after his insides were filled.

 

And then Yuuri was laying on top of him, his own breathing labored, and Viktor eyed his hand in silent contemplation, the liquid from the other clubbed tentacle coating it.

 

Curiosity won over in the end, and he gave it a lick. Yuuri eyed him, silent, until Viktor whispered _"vkusno"_ , and then -- then they were laughing again.

 

* * *

 

Viktor was leaning contently against Yuuri's side as he carded fingers through soft silver hair, smiling softly. They had cleaned up their earlier mess and were snuggled together under the covers of their bed, talking softly.

 

"I'm so proud of you, Vityenka." And Yuuri really was. Viktor had managed to overcome his fears and worries -- not that Yuuri ever doubted him, for they had been very realistic worries.

 

It's not every day that you decide to have sex with tentacles, after all.

 

Blue eyes only halfway open, his hand brushing against his lower abdomen where one of his lover's tentacles had been inside him not too long ago and had filled him up so nicely, Viktor replied: "Thank you for waiting for me, love." His gaze focused upwards. Yuuri's face lit up in a beautiful smile and he hugged Viktor closer, heart alight in joy and love for this beautiful, beautiful, courageous man.

 

"Always, Vitya, always."

 

 

 


End file.
